


Besoin

by Izikiel



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izikiel/pseuds/Izikiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il marchait avec un seul but en tête, le voir. Ce n'était même plus une envie, mais un besoin. Il avait besoin de le voir, de le toucher, de l'embrasser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Besoin

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire a été traduite en Russe : https://ficbook.net/readfic/6108066

Il avançait dans les couloirs de la Dalton Academy, ne prenant pas garde aux garçons qui le fixaient étrangement. Il marchait avec un seul but en tête, le voir. Ce n'était même plus une envie, mais un besoin. Il avait besoin de le voir, de le toucher, de l'embrasser.

Il arriva enfin devant une porte, celle de sa chambre, qu'il poussa sans prendre la peine de frapper et la claqua pour signaler sa présence, faisant sursauter le jeune homme qui s'y trouvait.

\- Kurt ! S'exclama le jeune homme, une main sur son battant rapidement.

Kurt sourit et s'approcha de lui. Il le tira par sa cravate, le forçant à se lever et l'embrassa avec force, lui montrant à quel point il avait besoin de lui. Le jeune homme sembla comprendre car il colla totalement son corps à celui de Kurt, répondant au baiser avec autant de force.

Sans rompre leur baiser, les deux garçons se déshabillaient, arrachant presque leurs vêtements tellement le besoin de l'autre était fort.

\- Kurt... Gémit l'autre garçon alors que le châtain empoignait son sexe pour le caresser.

Kurt accentua ses caresses tout en mordillant le cou de l'autre jeune homme, se nourrissant de ses gémissements.

\- Allons sur... Sur le lit..

Kurt acquiesça et le tira jusqu'au lit où il s'allongea emportant l'autre garçon avec lui. Le châtain écarta un peu les jambes afin de laisser son petit ami s'installer entre ses cuisses. Il fit glisser ses mains sur le corps du garçon avant de juste les poser sur ses fesses.

\- Fais moi l'amour. Murmura Kurt avant de capturer les lèvres du jeune homme entre les siennes.

Les mains de son amant se mirent immédiatement à parcourir son corps, caressant le plus de peau possible, pinçant les tétons et griffant les flancs. Il mit fin au baiser et présenta trois de ses doigts à Kurt qu'il prit dans sa bouche et lécha. Le châtain ne les lâcha que lorsqu'ils furent pleins de salive et sourit à son petit ami tout en écartant un peu plus les jambes.

Le jeune homme fit glisser ses doigts sur le torse de Kurt puis jusqu'à son anus qu'il caressa avant d'y faire entrer un de ses doigts.

\- Embrasse moi, Trésor. Murmura Kurt.

Le garçon sourit et captura les lèvres de Kurt dans un baiser passionné tout en bougeant son doigt en lui. Il ajouta rapidement un deuxième puis un troisième doigt, se fiant aux gémissements du châtain, ainsi qu'à ses mouvements de hanches de plus en plus rapides. Le jeune homme fini par retirer ses doigts et les remplacer par son sexe, entrant doucement en Kurt pour éviter de lui faire mal.

Kurt ferma fortement ses yeux, respirant plus fortement. Il s'accrocha aux épaules de son amant et essaya de se détendre. Une langue taquine dans son cou l'aida à se concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur et il se détendit tout en gémissant quand les dents de son petit ami mordillèrent sa clavicule. Le châtain tourna légèrement la tête et captura les lèvres de l'autre garçon tout en donnant un coup de hanche, montrant à son petit ami qu'il pouvait bouger en lui.

Sans cesser de l'embrasser, le jeune homme bougea en Kurt de plus en plus vite, butant à chaque fois contre sa prostate. Lorsqu'il senti qu'il allait jouir, il accéléra ses mouvements, donnant des coups fort et rapide dans cette glande si sensible voulant que Kurt jouisse en même temps que lui.

Alors qu'il se libérait en gémissant fortement, il senti Kurt se cambrer, se resserrer autour de lui et son sperme jaillir entre leur deux corps, son prénom sortant de la bouche du châtain en un cri de plaisir.

\- Sebastian !


End file.
